Second Choices
by Ilmazzobro
Summary: Hiccup wants to end it after Toothless turned him down. Fortunately for him, Jack didn't agree with his choice. One-shot. Human!Toothless. HiJack.


**Hey guys, how are you? I wrote this thingy to apologize to you. ****Yup. Apologize... I won't be able to update my main HiJack... Because I will be in London... So I decided to give you a bit of HiJack here. Sorry. I hope you like it...**

* * *

Hiccup slowly inspired. The wind, blowing on his face, ruffled his auburn hair, making even more of a mess out of the chaos it already was. The silence of the night, occasionally interrupted for brief instants by a car passing by, was overwhelming in his ears. His mind was clouded. Just one single thought was clear and unmistakable: death.

_"Hiccup Haddock. Age 23." The doorman said, reading his ID card. "Come in". With that he gave the Id back to the boy and lifted the big, red rope that separated him from the entrance. The brunet walked into the club 'Berk', the most popular club in town. There also worked his lifetime buddy, Toothless, worked as a DJ. As soon as he got past the doors, a loud music assaulted his ears and his body started to shake rhythmically to the sound of the basses. He looked for the DJ's console and after he found it, he made his way through the crowded dance floor. When he got right in front of it, he finally saw him._

_Toothless was dressed in a black pair of jeans and had a black, sleeveless, tight shirt with a white needlework that read 'DJ Night Fury' on it. The shirt highlighted all the muscles of his chest and his arms were exposed for everyone to ogle at. Being his hair also black, it wasn't easy to see him in the dark room, lit only by the colored stroboscopic lights. When the black haired boy saw his brunet friend in the crowd, he smiled brightly, his white, pointy teeth shining. _

_"And now" He said talking into the microphone "It's time for me to leave and let our special guest for Valentine's day take over the console. Ladies and gentlemen… Astrid, rider of the storm!"_

_A few minutes later, he and Hiccup were in his dressing room, the acoustically isolated walls muffling every sound from the outside.._

_"What brings you here, Hiccup?" Toothless asked, pouring himself a glass of water and offering one to the brunet too._

_"I came here to talk to you" Hiccup answered, declining the glass of water and taking a step towards Toothless, who seemed not to notice. "I need to say something important to you."_

_"I'm all ears, Hic! Tell me." Toothless smiled reassuringly at his friend._

_"Well… I…" Hiccup blushed and took another step towards the black haired boy, leaving only a small gap between them. "I love you, Toothless.". With that he closed the gap and placed his lips on Toothless._

_The black haired boy, shocked, stayed still for a second. Within that moment, Hiccup's hopes grew higher and for a second he believed that maybe his feelings were returned…_

_When Toothless gently pushed him away, though, his heart cracked and shattered as if it was made of glass and someone just stepped on it. "Hiccup…" Toothless said. "You know I'm heterosexual… I cannot be with you… I love you but not that way… Just platonically."_

_"B-but I love you Toothless… I can't help it." Hiccup tried to reply._

_"Then I'm afraid that we have to interrupt our friendship until you can keep your urges towards me under control, or erase them."_

_"B-but… Bu-but…" Hiccup tried to convince the other as tears started to form into his eyes. "P-please Toothless… You can't do this to me… I…"_

_"I'm sorry Hiccup but that's it." Toothless declared "Call me again when I'm out of the romantic part of your mind. I'll be waiting. Please Hiccup… Try to understand that this hurts me as much as it hurts you… I'm sorry. Please… Go… Don't make this harder for both of us…"_

_Hiccup didn't make him say it twice and rushed out of the room and of the club, sobbing as he ran. How could he live on without Toothless? Without the only one he ever loved? Without the only one who understood him? Without the only one who cared for him?_

The step was gonna be easy. He didn't have any other purpose in his life but Toothless. And even that one had been destroyed. His life had no meaning now. It was time to end it. End it forever. Once for all.

When he moved his step forward, falling from the safe ground of the bridge into the nothingness of the air just above the river, his eyes were spilling tears again. His eyelids fluttered closed, his now sightless body fully tasting the sensation of flight. He heard someone shout something like 'No! Hiccup!' but it was too late already. The next thing he felt was the cold grasp of the water. Then he passed out.

**_One week later_**

The brunet cracked his eyes open. His head hurt horribly and his whole body throbbed uncomfortably. "Ugh…" He groaned, his vision slowly going back to normal from blurry. "Where am I?"

"Hospital." A familiar voice answered, next to him. "You are at the hospital, Hiccup. I brought you here."

"Who are you?" Hiccup asked, turning to the side to see his 'savior'. "You are that Frost kid."

"Yeah… I'm Jack, the guy you have been babysitting for six years. Until this year I turned 18 and had no need of you as a babysitter anymore." The guy next to him answered. "And you never called me back to hang out a bit like I had asked you to…"

"I was busy, snowflake…" Hiccup, waving the other guy off.

"No one ever has time for me, so don't worry… No offense taken…" Jack said. "However I didn't know that you kept yourself busy by killing yourself. Why would you do it?"

"You wouldn't understand, Jack. Leave me be." Hiccup hissed.

"I think I have a right to know, since I had to perform a perfect dive to save you…" Jack said.

"Why would you even risk your life to help me save mine?" Hiccup asked, angrily.

"Because I love you."

"You are not funny Jack. Fuck off."

"I'm not kidding. I fell for you when I was sixteen and, with all the afternoons we spent together, playing and laughing, I hoped that you at least grew fond of me enough to call me back to hang out…" Jack said, a hint of sadness staining his voice

"Oh, fate has the best sense of irony…" Hiccup said, smiling derogatorily at the Destiny.

"Let me guess… That friend of yours rejected you?"

"You remember about him?"

"Yes, I do. That's why I never asked you out."

"And you mean to do it now?"

"Yes. And your answer is?"

"You actually mean it?"

"Yes."

Hiccup was silent for a bit. "Fine… I do not have anything to lose, after all…"

"Hey Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry if I am nothing more than a second choice but… I'll make this work, trust me."

"Yeah, okay…" Hiccup sighed and closed his eyes. "And now let me sleep."

**_Three years later_**

Jack was kneeling in front of him. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. I, Jack Frost, ask your hand in marriage. Would you make me the proudest and happiest man on Earth and allow me the honor of marrying me?"

Hiccup hauled his white haired boy to his feet and hugged him, kissing his deeply and lovingly. "Yes!" he cried out in utter joy. "Yes Jack, I will!"

Incredibly, Hiccup, in the past three years found himself growing fonder and fonder of Jack, who was a overly caring and loving boyfriend. Slowly he began to feel for the other boy, the same feelings he once had towards Toothless until he started to love Jack more than Toothless. The day he called Toothless back, had been the happiest in his life because he had his best friend back and also a person who loved him that way.

"I'm sorry if I'm just a second choice, Hiccup…" Jack said after another soft kiss.

"You are way better than my first choice, Jack. Also you are cuter and I love the way you beg for me to fuck you senseless when you are horny."

Jack blushed. "Shut up, Hiccup…"

"Okay… I'll speak again when we are in bed…" He whispered seducingly before scooping Jack up in his arms and bringing him to his bedroom.

When the day after they sent the invitation to their weddings, Toothless was the first one to answer. Hiccup's life was perfect. And he would have made the same choices again if he could go back in time. Overall he would have chosen his second choice again.

Because Jack was the best choice he had ever made.

* * *

**Yup... That's pretty much all. Good bye!**


End file.
